1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to hair styling and relates more specifically to implements used in conjunction with hair cutting and hair styling.
2. Background Art
Styling and cutting hair is a skill and an art, much more than a science. Although the standard implements used in cutting hair are well known, the method of use for many common hair-cutting and hair styling implements can vary widely from stylist to stylist and from barber to barber.
In general, a stylist or barber will need to use a variety of implements when working on a client's hair. For example, clippers, scissors, combs, spray bottles, razors, and bobby pins are just a few of the more commonly used implements. Since the stylist or barber only has two hands, many stylists and barbers find that they are frequently putting down one object to exchange it for another, only to switch back to the previous object after a very short period of time. It is not uncommon for the stylist or barber to use various methods to try and minimize the number of times that they have to switch objects out because each switch will add time to the haircutting and styling process, thereby reducing the flow of clients, and the potential for income.
For example, it is not uncommon for a stylist or barber to wear an apron or vest that holds various implements and objects that may be used in the haircutting and styling process. Additionally, the stylist or barber may hold one or more implements or objects in their mouth so as to provide quick and easy access to the implement or object. A stylist may hold bobby pins in their mouth so as to have quick and easy access to the bobby pins when styling a client's hair. While this process is efficient, the process is likely unsanitary and not likely to be acceptable for most clients, particularly in upscale salons. Additionally, the stylist may chip or damage their teeth or gums when moving bobby pins into or out of their mouth.
Recognizing the problem, a number of inventors have offered various solutions to address the handling of bobby pins by stylists and barbers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,237, issued on Dec. 24, 1940, to Charles A. Cooper, discloses a bobby pin opener combined with a tray for holding bobby pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,394, issued on Feb. 4, 1941, to Joseph Stephen Young, discloses a portable bobby pin opener in the form of a box with a wedge for opening bobby pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,947, issued on May 25, 1948, to Clarence M. Welch, discloses a bobby pin opener on a finger ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,562, issued on Feb. 1, 1949, to Ted H. Worrell, discloses a bobby pin opener to be worn on a finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,581, issued on Aug. 30, 1949, to Gerald K. Hopkins, discloses a bobby pin opener on a finger ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,859, issued on May 9, 1950, to Lena Des Saulles, discloses bobby pin opener to be worn on a finger, with a magnetic plate to hold one or more bobby pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,031, issued on May 9, 1950, to Paul J. Maggio and Leon F. Smith, discloses a bobby pin opener designed to be gripped by the user's teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,170, issued on Dec. 26, 1950, to Doris G. Stephenson, discloses a bobby pin holder having a bent plate with a slot that may be mounted on a wall or a finger ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,356, issued on—Feb. 27, 1951, to George W. Deuillet, discloses a bobby pin opener with a slit on a finger ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,528, issued on Mar. 27, 1951, to John R. Snyder, discloses a bobby pin opener worn on the wrist, with a “circumferential flange” that is used to open the bobby pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,718, issued on May 22, 1990, to Graham R. Cook, discloses a magnetic nail holding tool worn on the thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,818, issued on Mar. 23, 1993, to Steven P. Anderson, discloses a wrist mounted magnetic holder, with no opener for bobby pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,041, issued on Apr. 16, 1996, to Robert C. Wright, discloses a magnetic needle holding apparatus to be worn on a finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,073, issued on Jan. 14, 1997, to Danny Finnegan, discloses a workman's wrist band, with magnets for holding metal objects, attached with Velcro®.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,845, issued on Nov. 11, 2003, to O'Dea et al., discloses work gloves with magnets in a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,484, issued on Nov. 15, 1988, to Lloyd W. Austin, discloses a design for a wrist-mounted holder for pins and other metal objects.
U.S. Pat. No. D554,290, issued on October 2007, to Mathew Zandt, discloses a design for a hair clip display having a wedge that the hair clips can be placed over.
European Patent Application No. 2.055 205, published on May 6, 2009, inventor Jui-Ming Tu, discloses a bobby pin including a clamping rib unit and a hair fork.
While all of these inventions are useful in their own right, none of the above inventions and disclosures, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to simply and efficiently solve the problems associated with managing bobby pins, particularly for hair stylists. Accordingly, without improvements in the management of implements and methods used for cutting and styling hair, the process and results for many haircuts will continue to be sub-optimal.